1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smoking devices, and more particularly to an improved fluid-cooled smoking device which is portable, readily adaptable for cleaning purposes and the removal of ash deposits therefrom, and is particularly useful in connection with the smoking of rare and expensive smoking tobaccos, improved filterability of the same also being provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While smoking devices, particularly those useful for the smoking of rare and expensive tobaccos, are of course known, a particular endeavor of current or recent prior art smoking devices has been to temper the smoke or fumes inhaled by the smoker in view of the fact that such smoke or fumes of the aforenoted tobaccos can normally be harsh, hot and quite irritating to the lungs of the smoker. Water pipes have become exceedingly popular as one means utilized for tempering the smoke generated in connection with the smoking of such tobaccos, such pipes normally including a water or liquid chamber interposed between the bowl, within which the tobaccos to be smoked are deposited, and the mouthpiece utilized by the smoker for inhaling the smoke or fumes. In this manner, as the smoke passes through the water liquid chamber, the same is cleaned of ash and other contaminants, as well as cooled, whereby the adverse effects of the smoke are considerably mitigated and the smoking experience tends to be quite enjoyable as desired.
A primary disadvantage of such prior art water pipes, however, is the fact that as the water of liquid chamber is the primary structure utilized for cleansing the smoke and fumes of ash and other contaminants, the water or other liquid becomes contaminated with ashes within a relatively short period of time, and consequently must be changed frequently. In addition, it has been found that although such prior art devices employ a water chamber for the purpose of cooling the smoke and fumes, the volume of such chamber, as well as the flow path defined therein through which the smoke and fumes must travel, is too small for efficiently cooling the smoke and fumes to an acceptable level, and consequently, despite such alleged water cooling structure, the smoke and fumes inhaled remain insufficiently cooled.